Data delivery via satellite can suffer from outages due to various adverse conditions. For example, adverse weather, such as heavy rain, can disrupt data delivery and compromise reliability of data delivery. This disruption is known as “rain fade.” The disruption may last only for a short time in certain cases. Nonetheless, even a short disruption can be undesirable, particularly for mission-critical or otherwise important data. For mission-critical or otherwise important data, a method of ensuring much higher data reliability is needed.
Thus, there is a need for television systems that address the foregoing problem to provide users with better experiences. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.